


Chosen Family

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan really missed small family vacations with the Lesters





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> the tiniest of the tiny tour fics! enjoy <3

It had been over 4 months since they’d all been together. The little family Dan was welcomed to, the one he didn’t have to routinely try and escape from, rather one he wanted to be with as long as he could. The little family that felt like family. The family that was fun and different, open and honest, accepting and beyond loving. He missed seeing all the Lesters. 

Sure, Kath and Nigel weren’t there, but seeing Martyn and Cornelia after not seeing him for a month and her since well before the tour started was nice. Corn had been in Sweden with Family when the tour first started, returning as they were leaving for the US and not coming with Martyn for the first bit. Then he left to go be with her right before the Toronto stop. It was weird being on tour and not having them there. 

So walking into their Airbnb that they had all rented for the few days in Melbourne felt like coming home. Cornelia met them at the door, wrapping Phil in her arms first. “I’ve missed you so much!” she cheered into his chest as she hugged him. Martyn standing behind her with a smile on his face.

“How’s my favorite brother?” Martyn asked, taking Phil into his arms next. 

“Only brother.” Phil corrected with a laugh. “And we’re good.”

It was a thing Phil did, and Dan did it as well only he didn’t notice it as much. When he’d answer how he was, he’d answer for the both of them. As if they were indeed the package deal they tried so hard not to be a few years back. 

Dan just sat back, waiting his turn to hug his in laws. Wrapping his arms around Cornelia tightly as she stepped towards him. “I missed you.” he said to her. She’d become like a sister to him, someone he could talk to and look up to, someone who wanted to take care of him and he loved that about her. 

They had a few days off, meaning they could all sit around and do nothing the way they loved so much. They could watch movies, they could sleep in, they could get brunch, they could do anything they wanted. So they did. 

They watched movies till they were tired and it was a good time to sleep and not ruin their sleeping schedules. They all went to bed, sleeping soundly in bed that weren’t theres, but they didn’t care seeing as home was where they were with their partners. 

They woke up all to wander into the kitchen in their pajamas and share comments on pleasant dreams and sighs over good coffee. They all sat together in the sunlight of the conservatory room, the white walls and greenery was extremely calming and beautiful. It was the small holiday they all had craved for so long. They managed to all go out for a real brunch together, sitting in a glass room watching bakers cook croissants while they sat together and eat their own. 

They were happy. 

“You know, I love you guys?” Dan said randomly over a game of scrabble that night. 

Cornelia placed a hand on her heart and awed while the Lester boys looked at each other fondly. “Dan, we love you too!” She replied.

“Where did that come from?” Martyn asked.

He shrugged, “I’m not sure, I’ve just had a really good day so thank you.”

Phil reached his hand behind Dan to lay it along his lower back, rubbing his thumb lightly while looking at him with a fond smile. It was nice to be with the love of his life surrounded by his chosen family in a foreign country the night before a show. It was pretty wild actually, but he loved it. He loved them. 

His love, his brother in law, and his soon to be sister in law. 

His small little chosen family.


End file.
